Fourplayer Podcast
Four Player Podcast is a weekly podcast and a daily live broadcast about video games; based out of Austin, Texas. The four members of the podcast are Brad, David, Nick and Travis. In addition, special guests from the sister site, Japancast, and friends of the players participate. History Fourplayer Podcast's origins can be found as a podcast, and later, a blog, entitled East Vs West Working Title. The first podcast occurred on January 11th, 2007 featuring Brad and David discussing Twilight Princess. Nick joined the podcast in April 2007. The first postings on the blog occurred in June 2007. In the Fall of 2007, Travis joined the podcast. Also occurring around this time was the switch from the East vs West moniker to Fourplayer Podcast. Although the name was changing the East vs West blog was still used. Fourplayer Podcast started to broadcast games live in February 2008 on justin.tv. The Fourplayer Podcast blog was established on April 2nd, 2008. Brad David Nick Travis Overview The Fourplayer Podcast report in three main types of mediums; A live broadcast, a podcast, and blog postings. These mediums each have their own unique formats. Live Broadcast The live broadcast is a streaming web feed and chat that features the team playing video games. Juandays features Japancast member Juan playing through various games on Tuesdays and Thursdays; of which the most popular is the Resident Evil series. This has since been expanded to nearly daily broadcasts. The broadcasts at Japancast are now temporarily on hold. Wayback Wednesday, although not always on Wednesday, features classic video games played by Travis. The games played during this segment can range from first generation home consoles to fifth. Community Night (also known as Online Night) is a segment where one of the members, usually Brad or David, plays with the community online; which takes place on Friday or Saturday night. The games played can be competitive, such as Metal Gear Online, or they can be cooperative, such as TMNT 1989. Players do rotations to make sure many community members get to play. Podcast :See also: List of Podcasts There are currently three different types of podcasts produced: the Fourplayer Podcast, the Fourplayer Podcast Top Five Podcast, and the Dinnertime Podcast. These podcast can be subscribed to via RSS or iTunes. Fourplayer Podcast The Fourplayer Podcast is the main podcast featuring the four players discussing various topics related to video games. The podcast's hosting duties use to be shared among each member but as of show number seventy-nine Nick is the official host. The players will first introduce themselves and then share their thoughts and impressions on what they have been playing the past week. The podcast then covers the news, typically compiled by Nick, from the past week. Following the news is the Roundtable Discussion, which is a focused discussion on a topic. The topic can be selected by the players or by community via the mail bag. Then the Community Segment covers what games will be on the live broadcast this week and answers viewer submitted questions from the weekly question thread. The podcast wraps up with the Fourplayer Minute. Although usually not only a minute long, each player states: a shameful secret, a secret they are ashamed of, sweaty palms, something they are worried about, and hype, something they are excited about. The typical length of this podcast is around two hours long. It can be seen recorded live on the broadcast, typically on the weekend. An archive of the podcast is made available two to three days later. Fourplayer Podcast Top Five Podcast In addition to the main podcast there is the Fourplayer Podcast Top Five Podcast. During this podcast the players give their Top Five list for a certain topic. This topic may be chosen by the players or taken from the suggestion thread. The topics can be anything related to video games. At the start of the podcast the players will say honorable mentions, which are selections that fell short of being in the top five. Then each player will say their number five, working around the table, and then repeating this formula for the rest of the numbers. The typical length of this podcast is around thirty-five minutes long. It can be seen recorded live on the broadcast, typically taking place on the weekend. An archive of the podcast is made available two to three days later. Dinnertime Podcast The Dinnertime Podcast is a podcast featuring the players eating out while discussing video games and various topics. The release of this podcast is irregular, with the eleventh episode most recently released in November 2008. Game Club Podcast The Game Club Podcast is a podcast to be introduced in January 2009 that is centered around a chosen game and is reflected upon by all the players. The podcast will also contain viewers thoughts on the game selected by reading excerpts of emails sent to the host. The first game selected for the Game Club podcast is Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. The planned frequency of this podcast is monthly. "| Introducing the "4PP Game Club Podcast"". Blog The blog is postings pertaining to thoughts, news on video games, and status updates for the community. Weekly Themes began on the week of August 10th, with "Time Week". The theme is posted at the start of the week, listing the theme and games to be played fitting to those themes. The second themed week is Coop week, which takes place the week of August 24th. The Laundry List is an infrequent posting of games that have not been completed. Each player complies a list of games they are currently trying to finish. This list includes the game title and a percentage of how much they have finished for each game. Often there will be opinion pieces written on various topics such as reviews and moral choice in gaming. Special Events Extra Life Charity Marathon 2008 On October 18, 2008 Fourplayer Podcast particpated in the Extra Life Charity Marathon. Brad, David, Nick and Travis took turn playing games for twenty-four hours straight to raise awareness and monetary donations for the Texas Children's Hospital . During part of the broadcast, there was a simulcast showing the players play the games. Donations raised by the community totaled over two thousand dollars. The marathon can be watched via the List of Past Played Games. Project Marathon On November 7, 2008, David revealed Project M. Project Marathon will be a marathon of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. All four players will come together and race to see who can complete the game the quickest. It took place on November 21, 2008 at 3 PM; the ten year anniversary of the release. Video of the announcement can be seen here. The race wrapped up the next day with Brad coming in first, Travis in second, David in third and Nick DNF. The race can be seen in ten parts: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. Lists and Schedules :See also:List of Past Played Games and List of Games Completed The Fourplayer Podcast's broadcast schedule is used for any future events. Any scheduled games can be seen in the episodes section. Any of the unscheduled games can be seen in the archives. References External Links *Blog *Live Broadcast *Podcast Download Site *Forums *Youtube Account *Facebook Group *Myspace Account *Wetpaint Wiki